fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob: The Musical
SpongeBob The Musical is a spin-off by Intrudgero98. It is basicallly like the real series but the characters have one song in eache episode. You can create episodes and songs too! Just make sure you put your name in the job section and create a page for your song containing the song transcript! Episodes and Songs 1. Pineapple Juice (Pilot) Writer: Intrudgero98 SpongeBob and Patrick come up with a snazzy new drink for the Krusty Krab so they each take a pitcher and suck pineapple juice out of SpongeBob's house but it get's smaller and smaller and eventually disappears so they have to replant it. Song: Pineapple Juice! 2. More Money Honey! Writer: Intrudgero98 Mr. Krabs is enjoying counting his money but he doesn't know that Plankton is plotting against him! Song: Some Money! 3. Squilliam Fancysong Writer: Intrudgero98 Squilliam gets a phone call from the Music Industry asking him to play solo in the new Music Stadium. He tells Squidward and laughs. It's time to kick it oldschool Squilliam style! Song: The Squilliam Rap 4. Room Mates Writer: Intruddgero98 Squidward's house get's destroyed by SpongeBob so he has to move in with him! Disaster strikes when Gary starts to attack... Song: In Here 5. Pearl Goes To The Salon Writer: Intrudgero98 Pearl has a normal day out for a girl. She goes to do her hair and her nails at the salon. Song: The Salon Song 6. Larry Saves the Day Writer: Intrudgero98 Larry saves SpongeBob and Patrick when they can't go down the waterslide... Song: Workin' Out 7. Plankton Strikes Again! Writer: Intrudgero98 Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab, once again! Song: Sing A Song Of Evil! 8. The Return Of Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy! Writer: Intrudgero98 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy have returned but so have their greatest enemies, it's an all-out battle against good and evil... Song: The Super Villain Song 9. Patrick Likes To Shake His Booty Like No Tomorrow Writer: Intrudgero98 Patrick shows off his butt to everyone but they get annoyed and start a riot in front of his house! Song: Patrick's Butt Song 10. Good Ol' Bad Luck Writer: Intrudgero98 Sandy and SpongeBob are playing on the beach when the tide comes in and wrecks their sand castle. They get ice creams but birds poop on them. SpongeBob thinks their cursed but Sandy doesn't believe. Lots of mishaps happen for Sandy throughout the episode but in the end everything is back to normal. Song: Sandy's Song 11. Mr. Krabs Retirement Writer: Intrudgero98 Mr Krabs realises he's too old for work so he retires but misses his job so he tries everything to get it back. Song: Who Needs Retirment? 12. Anchor's Away! Writer: Intrudgero98 Mr. Krabs and Mrs Puff get lost out at sea and SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick and Sandy must rescue them. Song: Mrs Puff's Rowing Song 13. Karate Caruddy! Writer: Intrudgero98 Sandy and SpongeBob have a little arguement over who's better at Karate... Song: I Rule Karate! 14. Dance Off Writer: Weirdo Guy SpongeBob goes to an old High School Reunion, and has a dance-off with Patrick. Song: I Love Dancing! 15. Patrick The Cheerleader? Writer: Intrudgero98 Patrick is tired of doing the same thing over and over again so he becomes a cheerleader! Song: Patrick's Got Spirit! 16. Awwww, Snap! Writer: Intrudgero98 SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward have a dramatic game of snap... Song: The Snap Song 17. Date With A Computer Writer: Intrudgero98 Mr. Krabs and Karen fall in love with eachother! Song: A Crabulator For A Kid 18. Broke Me Heart Writer: Intrudgero98 Mr. Krabs and Karen break up so Mr. Krabs goes back with Mrs. Puff... Song: So Ya Came Crawling Back To Me!?!? 19. Squidward And The Vikings Writer: Intrudgero98 Squidward remembers the awful incident with the vikings... Song: Ready For Battle 20. The Season Finale (Season Finale) Writer: Intrudgero98 Everyone sings a song on the wonderful season it has been... Song: A Perfect Season Of Love! Season Two Episodes and Songs 21. The Sandit! Writer: Intrudgero98 There is a villain on the loose who looks like Sandy, so Sandy gets thrown into prison, thinking she is the villain. SpongeBob and Patrick have to prove them wrong. Song: She's Innocent! 22. Mermaidman VS Manray Writer: Intrudgero98 It's an all out battle against Mermaidman and Manray. Song: Manray is EVIL! 23. SpongeBob Fights Back Writer: Weirdo guy SpongeBob decides to fight Patrick to see who can win over Sandy. Song: Shipoopi 24. Patrick's Hatrick's Writer: Intrudgero98 Patrick takes up a role of a magician. Song: Alakazam! 25. Squidward's Big Chance Writer: Intrudgero98 Finally Someone realises Squidward's talent and hires him! Song: The Happiest Squid On Earth 26. Fung Fu! Writer: Intrudgero98 SpongeBob and Sandy discover Fung Fu! Song: Fung Fu! 27. Goodbye! (Season Finale) Writer: Unregistered Contribour Everybody celebrates what great season they had. Song: Somebody to Love (a song from music show Glee) Jobs Intrudgero98: Director, Writer, Artist, Producer Weirdo Guy: Writer, Executive Producer, Artist Ponyo Fan: Writer, Back-up Artist Category:Spin-Offs Category:Music Category:Squilliam Fancyson's Favorite Add this